


[podfic] The Broken Binding

by w0rdinista (Niamh_St_George)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamh_St_George/pseuds/w0rdinista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old book of fairy tales holds more magic than expected, and Fenris finds himself caring for a six-year-old Hawke. Words have power, and not all the old stories are safe. Hawke/Fenris, complete.</p><p>Note:  That is, the STORY is complete.  The podfic recording is still a work in progress.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loquaciousquark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousquark/gifts).



> Inspired by [The Broken Binding](273215), by [Loquaciousquark](../users/loquaciousquark/pseuds/loquaciousquark).
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first podfic I've ever attempted, so I'd like to thank Quark very quickly for being my guinea pig. <3

Title: [The Broken Binding ](273215)

Author: [loquaciousquark ](../users/loquaciousquark/pseuds/loquaciousquark)

Read by: [w0rdinista ](../users/Niamh_St_George)

Chapter length: 50:48 (Chapter 1/3)

Download or stream link: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/txllc68nnt420lsbiqyo)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: [The Broken Binding](../../273215)

Author: [loquaciousquark](../../../users/loquaciousquark/pseuds/loquaciousquark)

Read by: [w0rdinista](../../../users/Niamh_St_George)

Chapter length: 44:57 (Chapter 2/3)

Download or stream link: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/f7zubdv7h8p0kz7c5y8r)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: [The Broken Binding](../../../273215)

Author: [loquaciousquark](../../../users/loquaciousquark/pseuds/loquaciousquark)

Read by: [w0rdinista](../../../users/Niamh_St_George)

Chapter length: 1:00:16

Download or stream link: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/8zj7nue20k9wwf94njqu)


End file.
